


Jonathan Reid's Manor for Wayward Children

by AmberSkye



Series: A Champion Bittersweet [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Jonathan saves London and everyone in it, Jonathon is going to adopt all of the children, No Civilian Kills | Not Even Once, anyone under 25 is a child to Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye
Summary: Jonathan has finished his quest. London is saved from the epidemic. But there are so many people in it that still need help, if only someone would give them the time.Jonathan has a lot of time, and a lot of heart.





	Jonathan Reid's Manor for Wayward Children

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, just finished Vampyr! My shiny 'Not Even Once' achievement was worth all the screaming at my screen.

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.

In this case, Dr. Jonathan Reid had finally won. Finished his quest, according to his strange Maker. The attitude seemed wrong, somehow, to the logical doctor who only felt as if he had done his duty, albeit in a way he hadn’t expected in the slightest. 

He had lost so much. He had thought he lost himself completely when he lost Mary. How could one bear the burden of killing the one closest to you twice? But Edgar had shown him his light, his purpose. No one else in all London could help people the way that he could. There was no value on life, it wasn’t like he could cure a certain amount of people of their illnesses and he would no longer be guilty of murder. But it was something. 

Lady Ashbury was something else altogether. He often looked at her and thought of Edgar’s description of her: ‘impossibly delicate.’ And she was, in many ways. Her finely boned hands, long neck, and petite build were accurate, true, but her delicate nature stemmed from her heart. It overflowed with kindness and caring -- but yet. . .there was something in her nature that made her reluctant to wear her heart on her sleeve and show people that nature. When he came into her circle of trust, and she revealed her secret kindnesses -- her daughters, her Maker, her pacifist nature -- Jonathan found that he might have a reason to live after all, if he could be like her.

They tried romance, for a time. It could have budded and become something beautiful that would span the centuries they lived, had it not been for her need to find a cure for the sickness that lurked in her blood. Jonathan had never been more scared in his afterlife, not when being burned or staked or chased, then when she moved to throw herself into the fire.

When the flames settled and their heads cleared, Ashbury left to travel the world to find a cure, but she went alone. Jonathan would help from London, keeping in touch constantly and offering advice. But he had one enthusiastic newborn to keep in check and one to visit as he ran his sanctuary for God. And he was a son himself, to a failing mother who would need more help than he could give, and his helper Avery Cook was past time for retirement.

He made his rounds nightly, keeping his head clear and thoughts of hunger from his mind. When he was working with people it was dull and ignorable. Tonight it was West End, which he still considered his home. He was shadowing the shop, Carolyn behind the counter was easy to sneak by and find Carol, her daughter. The girl was being abused, though both denied it. He could do nothing unless she wanted to leave, so came here to treat the small injuries as best as he could. 

“Oh -- Dr. Reid. I’m sorry, I got startled. You’re quiet. Or, well, I’m probably just not good at listening, I’m--”  
“Not at all, Carol. You’re quite right, many people have told me to quit sneaking up on them. I’m used to treading lightly around sleeping patients, you see,” he replied gently.  
She looked relieved at the answer and Jonathan felt another surge of protectiveness. His own mother and father were nothing short of doting, encouraging him at every turn and never shutting his concerns down. His mother. . .Avery. . . his face must have lit up because Carol tentatively asked, “You look like you have good news.”  
“I do, Carol. I just thought of an answer to a very difficult puzzle, and I’ve always loved puzzles.”  
“Mother says I’m not smart enough to solve puzzles like the ones in the newspaper.”  
Jonathan’s lips thinned, but he bit back his instant thoughts on that matter. “And what do you think? Have you ever tried one?”

She looked at her feet. “Please, don’t tell mother, but yes. I do the crossword puzzles. I have to do them in my head, so I’m not always sure if it's right, but I think so.”  
“That’s quite the feat. I don’t think I would be able to keep all those words in my mind like that.” He answered. He was somewhat distracted by his new plan of getting Carol to come and be a caretaker for the Reid family. She was sixteen, plenty old enough, despite how her mother made her act younger. But it would be a lot of work for her alone. He wouldn’t want to overburden her. But he didn’t want to hire an older adult who would make her uncomfortable, or complain. 

Then the last piece fell into place. Rufus, the ‘cursed’ boy, or Albert, cursed in his own right, both only two years older than Carol. Jonathan decided on Rufus, his attitude was gentler and less likely to be volatile with the household. He’d have to keep the other boy in mind, though.

“Carol, if I ask your mother, how would you like to join me for my rounds? There is someone I’d like you to meet. I think you could be friends.”  
She perked up at the idea, but looked wary. “You think I could go?”  
“I can be very convincing,” Jonathan said with a smile. He sneaked upstairs, and it was nothing to charm Carolyn into a deep, deep sleep that would wear off only in the morning. Returning to Carol, he said, “She said yes, as long as I don’t let you out of my sight.”  
“I wouldn’t know where to go. I’m quite ready, sir.” 

He hadn’t taken into account that getting from West End to the docks would take longer at human speed, but since the streets were no longer plagued by Skals and trigger-happy Priwen guards, it was safe enough. People still rarely drifted outside at this time of night. Along the way Jonathan talked about his family, gauging her interest.  
“Your house sounds very lovely, sir. And I would like to meet your mother. Is that strange? I’m sorry--”  
“No, I think my mother would be pleased to meet you. You like to read, don’t you?”  
“How did you know?”  
He’d spied on her, mostly. “I caught a glimpse of your shelf of books, and you must have read often to finish crosswords as impressively as you do.”  
She blushed slightly, invisible to the eye but caught by his vampiric senses easily. Good, the girl deserved some praise in her life. “I do, yes. Does -- does your mother, too?”  
“Yes, quite a lot. I suppose it is just a study, but when I was a child I thought she had a library all her own. She would love someone that would actually enjoy discussing books with her.”  
It drove poor Avery mad, how she could go on about it for hours. He thought she might do it in part to tease him.

They reached the Docks. Finding Rufus was easy enough, he was reclining on a banister, watching the stars. “Good evening, Rufus.” Rufus sat up with a grin and was about to say something, but spotted Carol and his mouth fell open for a second. He looked at her with fresh eyes. Her dress was stunningly made, her hair done up and her skin unmarked. Yes, she must look quite out of place here. Jonathan cleared his throat and Rufus gathered his jaw from the ground.  
“Um, good evening, doctor. And good evening, my lady,” he said, making a motion that might have been a jerky bow. Jonathan’s lips twitched in amusement.  
“I’d like to introduce Rufus Kingsbury. Rufus, this is Carol Price.”  
“Charmed,” Carol said with a small smile.  
“Aye. I mean. I am too. Charmed.” Rufus stuttered. “What brings you here?” 

“I’ve just been thinking,” Reid started.  
“Ah, are you going to cure the common cold next?”  
Word about his stopping the epidemic had spread, without any part about vampires or blood goddesses. The Docks had been the first place he’d felt comfortable with patrolling, and he’d made sure the district was sanitized long before the cure. It had given him a bit of a reputation, and he couldn’t help but feel prideful. “If you’re feeling sick, I have medicine,” he teased.  
Rufus laughed. Jonathan was glad to hear it, the youth had been melancholy to say the least when they had first met. Resigned to everything. Now he was still far too contemplative for a boy his age, but at least he smiled. Carol let out a small giggle, too, and Jonathan felt content. Yes, he’d like these two watching his home -- and safe in a home.

“No, Rufus, but as we were walking here I thought of something you both could help me with. My home in West End is quite empty right now. My mother and her caretaker live there, but he is getting older himself. I was looking to find two younger people to watch them, from here onwards. And there are so many empty rooms gathering dust, I’d hoped they might agree to living in it. They would be paid, of course.”  
Rufus’ heartbeat had picked up from the start, as he realized the implication. Carol took a little longer, but then she gave a small gasp as she caught on.

“Leave Miss Stella?” Rufus asked quietly.  
“You could visit any time, certainly. You could even stay a few days if you wished.”  
“I. . .I want to, Dr. Reid. I’m worried about her, though. You see, Seymour. . .”  
“I know all about Seymour,” Reid said with a tired tone. “He would never hurt Stella.”  
Rufus’ shoulders slumped as he relaxed. “But me? I’m cursed!”  
“I don’t believe in curses, Rufus, I’m a doctor. And Avery will keep a watchful eye on you when I’m not there.” Rufus hugged his arms. “You can have time to think about the offer.” He nodded rapidly. 

Reid turned his attention back to Carol. “I -- I’d like to, also. I would like to be helpful. And I want to read more, and learn things. But I think I’d stay with my mother. She’s right next door, so I would still be able to -- I’m sorry if I can’t anymore.”  
“It would be just fine if you decide not to stay. You are close, as you said. If you’re sure, I’ll have a talk with your mother tonight.”  
She nodded in determination.

“You make everyone around you brave, Dr. Reid.” Rufus smiled softly at the words.  
“Pardon?”  
“We all know we’re safe with you around. We feel like we can do or say anything. I’d never felt safe before. So I’m in, Dr. Reid.”  
Jonathan resisted the urge to give him a hug and instead extended a hand. Rufus gave it a shake, and he offered his hand to Carol. She smiled shyly, then shook his hand. “Shall we go surprise our good Mr. Avery with the news?”

He was quite surprised. Lectured him up and down the manor when the new workers were exploring. And then the implications fell into place, and he softened. “Dr. Reid, you are just like your father. You are both far kinder than you have to be.”  
“I’m sure I do not know what you’re talking about, Mr. Avery. Maybe I was just sick of your cooking.” 

He left to the spluttering of Avery, back to Carolyn Price. He charmed her quite thoroughly. She would never force Carol to stay when she wanted to go. That was all he could do, Carol would have to do the rest herself. 

When he came back, a few nights later, he found Carol posted up on a large chair by the fire. As Avery added another log, the light flickered on Carol’s pretty yellow dress and Rufus’ cleanly pressed shirt. She was teaching Rufus how to read, and his mother watched them both with the content gaze of an old woman watching her grandchildren. Perhaps she thought they were, mistaking them for Mary’s children. It was hard to tell with one her age. But none of it really mattered, so long as they were happy.  
“Dr. Reid!” Avery announced when he saw him. “Do sit down, I’ll get you some tea.”  
“No need, I’m not thirsty,” he said with a slight smirk. It wasn’t entirely true. He was never fully satisfied, but here, watching his family? He was perfectly content. “How is their progress, mother?”  
She smiled at him. “She is nearly as bright as you, Johnny. You might have some competition. Rufus here will be a poet in a week.”

The whole room brightened by the words. Reid may be like his father, but his mother’s way with words was what he always admired and tried to emulate. “Good to hear. I should --”  
“Oh, don’t go,” Carol cried. She flushed a little at the outburst, but didn’t apologize. “It’s almost his turn to read, and he wanted you to know his progress.”  
Rufus flushed too, looking away and sniffing. “You didn’t have to put it like that, Carol.”  
“It’s no less true if I didn’t, Rufus.”  
He startled them by laughing loudly. This. This was why he didn’t try to put another bullet in himself after his quest. Or sneak up on McCullem and yell boo. If he could provide this, even a little, then it was worth living for. 

He wondered how the grizzled hunter was doing, anyway.


End file.
